


Dom!Nebris

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need better titles and summaries. Nebris told us he's dom, not sub. This is what we get of dom!Nebris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom!Nebris

How had he wound up tied to the bed? Oh right, he had pushed Nebris too far. For all his quick thinking, he wasn't able to think his way out of Nebris' cheaty trap. Cheating, coming into his home while he was asleep, cheating all the time. He stared up into the purple eyes of his captor. He knew he was suppose to be furious, angry at Nebris...so why did he feel turned on instead, being so helpless here? He breathed slowly, hoping to remain calm so Nebris wouldn't see. He couldn't let him know that, otherwise...he wasn't sure what Nebris would do.

“You look so nice with that gag in your mouth, you know,” Nebris said as he tested the ropes holding Etho to the bed. Etho grumbled, shaking his head. “Oh, but you do. For all your combat prowess, it's nice to see you so very helpless,” Nebris said with a laugh. Etho growled, closing his eyes as he continued to shake his head. Nebris was going to talk him to death. Not a bad voice to die to, if he used it to say something other then taunts.

Etho managed to to wiggle one thin wrist out of its constraints, lashing out at Nebris. Nebris easily caught his fist, thick fingers wrapping around his wrist, squeezing it until tears started to form. Etho bit the inside of his cheek to keep from gasping from the pain. Nebris shook his head, tutting softly as he tied him up securely. “You are not a strength fighter, you are a precision fighter. Now me, on the other hand...” Nebris chuckled as he pressed Etho down into the bed, weight heavy on Etho's chest.

That shouldn't feel so good, the rational part of Etho's mind said. It shouldn't feel that good to be restrained and bound up, at Nebris' mercy. The tiny, cruel voice spoke up though, forcing Etho to close his eyes. Wasn't this why we started pushing Nebris? Isn't this what you wanted? You wanted him to lash out at you physically, you wanted to push him too far in the hopes he'd do exactly this. He shook his head, trying to force the thoughts away. Instead, he gained Nebris' attention.

“Frustrated, Etho? I'd sure hope so, given all the trouble you've given me. Only fair that you'd be the one frustrated for once,” Nebris said, heavy hand pulling at Etho's chin, forcing his eyes open, to look into Nebris' eyes. 

Nebris watched him passively before a wide grin formed. “You're trembling, Etho. That scared of what I might do to you?” Etho shook his head, closing his eyes, refusing to look at Nebris. If Nebris wanted to think he was trembling from fear instead of proximity, that was fine.

Nebris pushed Etho into the bed harder, straddling his chest as he leaned down to whisper in Etho's ear. “Maybe I just tell everyone how easy it was to capture you, that the great ninja was undone by little old me,” Nebris said. Etho couldn't help but chuckle at the idea Nebris' being little. Nebris narrowed his eyes before whispering in Etho's ear again, lips brushing the sensitive skin there. “Or maybe I tell them how much you wanted me to win, but could never admit that to anyone, not even yourself...”

Etho's breath hitched as he grew still, heart beating fast. As much as he physically wanted this, he could not allow that. He couldn't have everyone knowing what he liked, especially not this.

He pulled quickly on one of the ropes on the hand he had not freed earlier, narrow wrist popping out of the bonds, burning the skin as he pulled loose. He yanked the gag out of his mouth before quickly grabbing Nebris' by the throat. “You tell anyone, and I will murder you until your death count is higher then Adlington's,” Etho said coldly.

Nebris grabbed his wrist, fingers digging into the burned skin as he pushed it down into the bed. “I'm right, then? That you want this? I could have gone with the clichéd question of if that was a dagger in your pocket or if you were happy to see me, but I thought that would have been terrible for the occasion. Since that is the case...” Nebris said, sitting upright as he continued to hold Etho's arm down. Etho closed his eyes unhappily. So Nebris was testing him.

“Actually...” Nebris said after pondering a moment. “Hm...” he leaned close to Etho again, whispering. “We could play a little game, just you and me. Think of it as the death games, only I always win. But when I win, you win too,” Nebris said, chuckling as Etho looked at him, confused. Etho frowned before blushing, realizing what Nebris was suggesting. They'd continue to fight, letting everyone see them as usual, only behind closed doors when they fought...

Etho nodded before looking away. Nebris laughed as he let go of Etho's hand, undoing his restraints. “Well. I'll see you later then,” Nebris said with a hum, getting off the bed.

“What? What about...” Etho said before Nebris kissed him hard.

“When I feel like it, I'll be back. See you later,” Nebris said smirking as he left. Etho frowned, rubbing the rope burned wrist. If Nebris did tell anyone, there'd be more then just multiple deaths waiting for him when Etho found him.


End file.
